Sous les arbres de cerisiers
by Mesden
Summary: Midorikawa emprunte un passage qu'il n'avait jamais parcouru jusque là. Était-ce forcement une bonne initiative ?   Shounen-ai, Hiroto x Midorikawa, léger  ou gros  Gazel x Burn.


**Hello tout le monde ! :D**

**Encore du Hiro x Mido xD je me suis fais plaisir là x') j'espère que ça reste cohérent car j'avais une toute autre idée en tête au départ, que j'ai abandonné vers le milieu xD**

**Crédits : Je ne possède aucun des éléments relatifs à Inazuma Eleven. ;3**

* * *

><p>Un jeune lycéen à la chevelure étonnement verte et muni d'une queue de cheval se dirigeait vers son établissement, un sac d'un noir profond qui mettait en valeur ses yeux onyx accroché à l'épaule. D'un air reposant, il laissa vagabonder son regard entre les différents cerisiers en fleurs qui arpentaient sa route. Habituellement, il ne se risquait pas à passer par là, ce chemin étant réputé pour être dangereux et mal fréquenté malgré son paysage agréable. Mais cette fois ci, il avait voulu faire une exception. Ou du moins, ses jambes l'avaient forcé à prendre cette voie sans prendre compte des interdictions formelles que lui dictait sa conscience. Il ne pouvait dire qu'il le regrettait désormais qu'il pouvait admirer sans fin les doux pétales rosés qui venaient caresser les traits de son visage avant de se fondre sur le sol.<p>

« Eh, toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du s'éterniser..

A l'entente de cette voix rauque comme si son propriétaire avait courut un marathon, les membres du jeune étudient se mirent à flageoler sérieusement. D'un mouvement lent, il finit par trouver le courage de tourner son visage à 90 degrés à sa gauche pour rencontrer le regard perçant couleur ambre de la personne qui l'avait interpellé. « C'est pas bon.. Il fait au moins 3 fois ma taille » pensa-t-il en sentant une goûte de sueur se former au creux de sa nuque. En effet, l'_ « agresseur »_ était relativement imposant par rapport à sa _« victime »_. Il portait un Tee-Shirt rouge Kaporal moulé à son corps et qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination pour ce qui se dissimulait en dessous. En guise de bas, il s'était contenté d'un furtif pantacourt Diesel qui laissait entrevoir ses jambes galbées.

« Je répète : qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu devrais savoir qu'il est fortement recommandé de ne pas emprunter ce chemin. »

Se rendant compte qu'il avait prit sérieusement trop de temps à visualiser l'apparence de son interlocuteur, le jeune adolescent aux yeux onyx releva son regard sur le visage haineux du plus âgé qui n'en fronça que d'avantage ses sourcils. Pendant quelques instants, le lycéen ne dit rien, priant intérieurement que quelqu'un arrive et le sauve de cette embûche. Prières vaines étant donné qu'il ne pu que voir le roux s'approcher de lui avant de fermer ses paupières et entendre un bruit sourd s'apparentant à un chute. « Que…? »

Devant lui, son agresseur s'était apparemment fait assommer par un ballon de football et gisait désormais sous ses yeux. Analysant de long en large les alentours à la recherche de son mystérieux sauveur, le lycéen aperçut un bref flash rougeâtre dans un arbre de Sakura à quelque mètres de lui, bien loin de sa couleur rose pure. D'un pas décidé et prêt à formuler des remerciements, il s'avança vers cette mystérieuse personne.

Une fois au pied de l'arbre, l'étudiant releva son regard vers le haut et croisa des yeux d'une teinte émeraude qui lui firent élargir les siens. Bouche-bée pendant quelques secondes, l'adolescent se décida enfin à formuler une phrase décente avant de se faire couper par le jeune homme plus haut.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, je l'ai fait pour toi et moi, Midorikawa Ryuuji. »

Surpris, Midorikawa recula de quelques pas, laissant l'occasion à son interlocuteur de descendre de sa branche. Ce dernier se reçut parfaitement sur le sol sous le regard éberlué du lycéen. « Que..? Comment tu..? » Balbutia Midorikawa en pointant tour à tour le jeune inconnu et sa personne. Le garçon au regard émeraude sourit doucement et s'approcha lentement de Midorikawa.

Une fois assez près, il se pencha en avant vers l'oreille du plus jeune « Peut-être que tu ne me connais pas, mais moi, je sais tout de toi. » Lui susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse avant de se redresser légèrement et plonger son regard dans celui -complètement paumé- de Midorikawa.

« Mais… je.. C'est… » Marmonna timidement le lycéen, troublé par l'étonnante proximité que cet inconnu installait entre eux. Ce dernier sourit d'avantage et prit une des mèches verdâtres de Midorikawa entre ses doigts pâles. « Je sais par exemple que tu te laves les cheveux au shampoing comportant des extraits de vanille. » Énuméra-t-il en approchant cette mèche vers ses narines et en humant sa douce odeur. « Que tu as un véritable pêché mignon pour les glaces à la pistache, » continua-t-il en ne lâchant pas Midorikawa du regard « Que si tu le pouvais, tu passerais des journées à t'entraîner aux dribbles. »

Le regard de Midorikawa s'agrandit « Mais.. Je ne t'ai jamais vu, je ne sais même pas qui tu es… » cette dernière déclaration élargit le sourire du plus grand. « Et bien, apprenons à nous connaître. » Susurra-t-il dans un souffle avant de se baisser et d'empoigner les lèvres vierges de Midorikawa dans un langoureux baiser. A la sensation des lèvres froides de son interlocuteur contre les siennes, le regard de Midorikawa se creusa tout comme ses jambes se mirent à trembler, si ça continuait, il allait finir par perdre connaissance. Bien loin de s'en soucier, l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges feu profita d'un halètement de surprise de Midorikawa pour approfondir le baiser et puiser toute leur réserve d'oxygène jusqu'à qu'il soit obligé de mettre fin à ce contact. Midorikawa sentit ses joues rougirent en apercevant un léger filet de bave relier leurs deux bouches. Il s'empressa de passer un vif coup de manche sur ses lèvres tandis que le roux en fit de même. Quelque secondes passèrent nourris par les halètements de Midorikawa qui tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle après ce profond -et premier– baiser échangé. Avec un sourire compatissant, le jeune aux yeux émeraudes passa deux doigts sur le cou de Midorikawa, l'aidant à s'en remettre.

« Et… quel est ton nom ? » Demanda-t-il une fois remit de ce baiser. « Hiroto. Kiyama Hiroto. » Susurra-t-il en entrelaçant leurs doigts. « Heureux de te rencontrer, Hiroto. » Sourit Midorikawa en entreprenant un contact visuel avec le regard émeraude d'Hiroto qui se creusa un instant avant que ce dernier ne sourisse à son tour. « C'est également un plaisir, Midorikawa. »

* * *

><p>« <strong>Aïïïe… Ca fait mal !<strong> » Marmonna un adolescent aux yeux ambres en se frottant le haut du crâne où une bosse allait à coup sur se former. « Ca t'apprendra à te montrer si brutal, Haruya..» Murmura un autre adolescent doté d'un regard azur et de cheveux blancs qui passait des coups d'éponge sur l'endroit où le ballon avait heurté la tête de Burn. « La ferme Fuus-uuuahhh ! » Geint-il alors que son ami avait établît une pression légèrement plus forte sur sa blessure. « Connard ! C'est la dernière fois que je participe à vos stupides plans ! Je suis toujours celui qui trinque ! » S'écria-t-il en fusillant Fuusuke du regard avant d'écarquiller ses yeux ambres lorsque ce dernier se pencha sur lui, un regard aguicheur sur son visage. « On dirait que tu as besoin de te détendre, Haruya.. » Susurra-t-il en passant un coup de langue furtif sur la joue du jeune rebelle.

* * *

><p><strong>Et la suite.. Et bien… elle leur appartient ! c:<strong>

**J'espère que vous avez aimé *o* (à la base, c'était pas comme ça que je visualisais l'histoire mais bon xD )**

**Et puis, on n'est pas encore le 31 Janvier n'est-ce pas ? Donc une nouvelle fois bonne année 2012 à vous, mina-san ! x3  
><strong>


End file.
